


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Transitions Through Time

by Gardee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardee/pseuds/Gardee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average young man wakes up to find himself to be in an alien body. Can he hope to reclaim his humanity amidst a strange, yet familiar world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Transitions Through Time

**1\. An Uneasy Morning**

 

Lee awoke to find himself in an alien body.

 

Before the discovery, he was sleeping the Saturday morning away as he planned. A deep, dreamless sleep without nary a disturbance until he woke up. Consciousness came, as it always does, without warning, and Lee found himself once again thrusted into the land of the living.

 

The first thing he did that morning, was unceremoniously poking his eyelid whilst trying to rub the morning daze out of his eyes; causing him to flinch in pain and to glare at the offending limb through the cutting rays of sunlight. He sat up suddenly. What he saw made him go cold.

 

Lee was a simple man, that much is true. Taking on mediocre adventures and ambitions in his dull, yet satisfying life. He had no overarching dreams and few worries. When he saw a three-fingered appendage ending with stout claws where his hand should have been, he took it as present reality. Never before had he experienced a lucid dream, so why now of all times?

 

He trailed the limb along its slender arm. The skin shone with an emerald sheen that reflected the sunlight brilliantly. Still dazed, Lee commanded his hand to clenched. He saw, and felt, the hand clench. The claws dug into his palm before he unclenched it, and it did just that.

 

Panic began to bubble in his chest. The movements felt too real, too well defined to be a dream, he was sure. The pain still lingered from his eye poke. If this was a dream, surely the pain would wake him up, right? He could feel the unfamiliar muscles move as he brought his other arm into view. It was as green and alien as the other one. He pointed a lone finger to deliver a swift jab into his palm. The resulting sharp pain was real enough, and the arms remained.

 

The panic slowly crept to a silent maelstrom of wild thoughts. He noticed his pulse quickened. A simple man, as he was, couldn’t find an appropriate response. One side of him, a realist, find the idea of a radical transformation undertaking him during his sleep wildly unlikely. Yet, the other side, also a realist, found the idea of this being a lucid dream implausible as well. The pain was too real and painful, he didn’t abuse hallucinogens; so that was out of the options, and the dream was way too comprehensive and clear. He never had one, but he would wager a lucid dream to be far more incoherent and trippy.

 

He began to tremble as fear overtook him. He gently rested his hands on his lap, trying to calm himself. His eyes glanced down at them against his best wishes. A swathe of red in his vision gave him a pause.

 

It has an intrusion of some sorts, ruby in color and appear to be crystal in make. Also it was impaled through his midsection.

 

He stared at a few seconds, or it may have been hours before another great tremble broke through him. His eyes grew unfocused and his breathing ragged.

 

In a tangle of limbs and bed sheets, he uncovered the rest of his body. The green of his arms rose to the shoulders and extended down to the chest-horn to form a band across his waist. A white patch of skin remained in between, presumingly going up to his neck and face.

 

Below the horn, his body extended into a pair of irresponsibly long, slender legs, ending in worryingly keen points.

 

A gown-like growth spread over his legs, now. It was skin as well. He ran his claws over the thin, delicate strips. He could feel them quite well. There were as delicate as flower petals. He shivered from the touch. Quite sensitive, too, he noted. The underside of skin was the same green as his arms.

 

The inspection gave him some respite to calm himself, as he sedated his curiosity. But now that it was done, the panic came back stronger than ever.

 

Shaking fiercely now, he moved to sat on edge of the bed. Taking a few steadying breaths to try and steel himself. The nerves and sensation were all to new and frightening. He knew he couldn’t hold his composure much longer. The fear of living the rest of his in this alien body was overwhelming. His gaze kept flickering down to his eerily human legs sans the pointed ends, which he unconsciously closed, with the points on the end. How any being could walk with them, he didn’t know.

 

Lee distracted himself from looking at his body to gaze upon his room. A weight dropping in his stomach. The room was different as well. As he was engrossed in his body to notice, everything was different. The walls were painted cheerfully yellow and the carpet a warm orange. Oppose to his white walls and beige carpets of his apartment bedroom. He noticed a oak wardrobe in the corner of the far side wall. Next to it was a ornate full-length mirror and next to that was a door.

 

The bed was also different than his. It was a four post bed, made out of rich mahogany wood, Lee would assume. The observations did very little to further his mood. He tried to sit in silent, with no thinking whatsoever. He was still minus the light shaking.

 

After sometime he concluded this would be a dream if he failed to wake up after one more test. He eyed the post to his right scooting a bit closer to it. Without thinking about it, he swung an arm to collide with the post.

 

He felt pain, something he sincerely hope he wouldn’t feel. Dots danced in his vision as he fell onto the floor in a heap. He sat up on his rear, cradling the arm, rubbing it to relieve the pain. The mark grew to a red coloration, indicating a bruise to come. Any other day he would be scolding himself for such a rash decision, but the not today.

 

The scene didn’t change as he hope. He was in the room and in the same body. He began to stand up. Tears pricked in his eyes as he used the bed to haul himself on to the needle-like legs. He willed himself to take a step towards the door and immediately fell. Quick as sin, he tried a few more times, forcing out of sheer will to balance on the tips of his legs, and each time he fell flat on his face.

 

Tears were flowing freely now. They streak down his face and he gritted his teeth in anger. Once more he tried to stand. He didn’t even get off his knees before falling back down.

 

A pressure was building in his frontal lobe; right between the eyes. Gritting his teeth harder in frustration, he pulled himself up. This time with ease. Lee wasn’t focusing on the victory, nor on the fact he levitating an inch above the carpet. No, the mounting pressure was his center of attention. His heart race even faster than before as the pressure felt like it was bubbling out. Expanding farther out from its point of origin.

 

He screwed his eyes shut. The pressure, while not excruciating or even painful, it was strong and completely foreign to him. It continued to push out, pulsing in sync with his heart rate. Lee had no way to control this surmounting power. With an inhuman cry issuing from his throat, the pressure pushed out entirely. He saw a flash of light behind his closed eyes followed immediately by a pop that accompanied a tremor that vibrated through his bones. The force of the blast knocked him on his rear.

 

Lee hung his hand between his knees as he took deep breaths. The pressure was gone, and in its wake, a slight tickle in his brain. He couldn't hazard a guess to what happen or even if the tickling sensation was being or not. What he did know was that since his peaking frustration and subsequent outburst, he was calm.

 

He didn’t allow his mind to wander, seeing as it wouldn't help much at the moment. Information was what he needed. Where he is and what he has become were top priority. Everything else else would reveal themselves along the way, he hoped. If it doesn’t come, he could also panic then, he reasoned.

 

With renewed vigor, Lee hauled himself up by the post he smacked his arm into. Remembering the odd levitating bit during his fit, and tried to concentrate on floating. He stumbled on the pinpoints of his legs.

 

Lee sighed with discontent. He had no idea how to move at all. He stood there for awhile, clutching the bedpost. Every once in awhile, letting go to test his balance only to grab it like a lost child would do to arm of their mother. On a whim, he closed his eyes and began to focus on the spot between his eyes. The tickling began to tease on his mind, a slight pressure forming. This time it was more controllable than before.

 

Instead of trying to force it out, he merely let it be. A dull buzz of energy slowly spread out to his entire being. His mind and body began to feel lighter.

 

In an effort, he tried to somehow focus this energy to allow him to leviate. He thought simply commanding it to do something to that effect would work. As it turns out, it did.

 

He felt the ground leave his touch as he rose. He gingerly held his arms, instinctively to keep balance as he floated. Lee opened his eyes. He was aware of a light emanating from his eyes that didn't hamper his ability to see. He looked down at his legs. The skirt-like skin splayed out before him. Dancing, moving on its own in a nonexistent breeze. A knock on the head brought him out of his trance. Lee looked up to find he had reached the ceiling.

 

Now that he wasn’t solely gazing at his “gown”, he realize he was several feet up. Several more than he needed to be, really. Calmly as he could, he commanded to be brought back down. At the silent command, he began to descend. As he can in reach to the bedpost, he latched on it to further guide him down.

 

Levitating was a weird sensation, which in itself felt like an understatement to the once human. It seem to float above the ground, all he needed to do was focus himself floating above the ground. His “feet” never once made contact when he was levitating. All Lee felt was a gentle force exerting him upwards. Like bringing two ends of a magnet together, the ground (or himself) repelled the opposite entity. It was jarring, yet workable.

 

Lee experimented by mentally stopping the “levitation power” which prompted him to comically windmills his arms in an effort to keep himself balanced before once again merely gliding above the carpet.

 

Satisfied he would no longer be hugging the floor, Lee set out to move to the door. But how do I “walk” exactly? He wondered as he stared openly at the oak door across the room, feeling the distance between him and it causing some concern.

 

One step at a time. He reasoned, taking a step. Lee continued to glide as he moved forwards. His arms held out from his sides to help keep balanced. Lee noticed the gown part of his skin was fluttering faintly in an unfelt breeze, and in an alien part of his mind, he knew that it was to help him stay upright. Perhaps by to better distribute the force of gravity acting on him. He was only guessing at this point.

He made it to the door actively avoiding the mirror as he turned the brass tentatively, crossing the threshold of the unknown and into more of the unknown. With a deep breath, he flung it open and pushed himself out.

 

The air was much cooler than the bedroom.

 

Color light enter the room he crossed into, pouring from the tall glass-stained windows that flanked the open room on both sides. The morning light that irradiated in was treated into a colorful display, dancing across the dull walls and the tiled floor. Lee then noticed the tiny specks of light floating above, high up to the darkened ceiling giving the impression of a night sky and an illusion of having a greater height than it would normally have.

 

It was mesmerizing, but to Lee it was only for a brief moment. He trailed along an iron wrought rail that ran across the second floor walkway to a pair of parallel spiral stairs that descended below. In between them was a waterfall fixture that gently emptied into a shallow pool. It is beautiful Lee admitted and must of cost a kidney or two, but to him it seemed an impractical waste of space. Too each their own I suppose, but I would be remiss if I didn’t give my two cents on this gaudy display to the owner.

 

With great difficulty he managed the stairs and practically raced to the door on the far end of the room. A darkened, yet pleasant looking parlor room was what he found. Large, over stuffed couches and armchairs flanked the room with a circular table of a dark room dominated the center. Cheerful landscapes depicting a warm and sunny land covered the walls. The room had a cozy vibe to it; with all the comfortable looking furniture and crampedness of the room. Lee didn’t care too much for any of it. He only saw a door that would've only lead outside.

 

Lee felt he had broken a land speed record in reaching the front door. He grasped the knob with his alien paws and pulled, but it didn’t budge. The knob was turning but the door held shut. HE scurried the door for a latch or deadbolt but he couldn’t find one. The door looked unassuming and plain. There was no protrusions besides the large, golden knob on the door. No way to indicate a lock-and-unlocking system. Lee couldn’t for the life of him find a way to open the damn door!

 

Dejected, Lee slumped on one of couches. He felt as with the new body and surroundings, this door was taunting. Trying its damnedest to torment him, to break him, and it felt like it was working.

 

Lee’s determination was fastly leaving him. It wasn’t just the door or even the newly required form. It was he becoming exhausted dealing with it all. Lee knew there was a way to open the damnable door. As he also knew the was an explanation for the body, the surroundings, and just everything that decided to surprise him this morning. Most of all, Lee knew this wasn’t real. Any of it, because he knew that if something like this did happen, and it was indeed real that he would never, not in the entire lifetime of the cosmos, ever happen to him. There just no way.

 

But Lee couldn’t figure out what is happening to him, and he had no way to know where to start to try and fix his problem: the body and the door. For all I know, I'm in a comma, and all this is a product of my unconsciousness to toy with me.

 

Thinking about it made him more tired than before. With a hearty sigh, Lee slumped forward, resting his forearms in his lap and closed his eyes for a short nap in hopes to deal with the situation later.

 

But he felt something. Or more importantly, he didn’t feel something.

 

As he was before to engross in his body to take in the new environment, Lee was once again blind to another critical change. A sensation he hadn’t felt all morning. His genitalia.

 

He risked a peek down to his private and immediately retracted. Lee felt his face warming up that, not only was he stark naked, but the body he inhabited was apparently a “she”.

 

Oh god, this just keeps getting worse.

 

* * *

 

Lee stood in front his reflection. He had remembered there was a wardrobe in the upstairs bed room and made a quick journey to it. The mirror he had forgotten about, though. However, curiosity won him over, and he took a look at himself properly.

 

His quavering eyes were large with red irises and vertical slits for pupils. Fins spread out where his white, flat face ended. A dome of green hair curved over and down beside his head with a bit of a fringe in between his eyes. The poor creature's expression matches his own as stared wide-eyed at himself. Seeing is believing, he supposed, gloomily.

 

Turning from the unsettling site, he eyed the tall wardrobe. Lee pulled open the cabinet door and beheld the clothes contained within. They were gowns, dresses, robes, sweaters, jackets, vests, quite a number of blouses and tank-tops, and even a few hoodies.

 

One of the hoodies stood out, though. It was a pink zip-up with a cream belly. On the hood part, there was a pair of large, tufted cat ears. Connect at the elastic belt was a tail that bulged at the end, tipped with three yellow-ball pins. Lee didn't know what to think about it. It wouldn't be out of place if this was the room of a teenager girl, but here he didn't know.

 

Shutting the cabinet door with a shake of his head, he moved to one of the drawers. In it were a wide array of panties. With dismay, Lee had found what he was looking for: underwear.

 

They came in a colorful display of color and were folded neatly in rows along the drawer. Some were plain while others were striped. Lee also spotted some with frilly laces (he avoided those) and some with bows (also avoided those). Gearing himself up, Lee selected one at random. A black pair with white trim. Along the backside of the garment was a white motif of a large-eared cat, similar to the pink hoodie. He dropped the pair with a jerk, not bothering to put it away neatly.

 

Lee stood up with a pair of plain white panties. No laces, frills, bows, or cats, Just white. Reluctantly, he moved to put them on.

 

With considerable shame, he lifted the panties over his slender legs and up to clothe his intimate areas. He felt heat rising in my cheeks that weren't actually his as he felt around to the curvatures of a butt that ALSO wasn't his. The underwear felt snug and taut being pulled across his rear and nether regions. The feeling was unexpectedly pleasant and unobstructed.

 

Feeling somewhat better after covering his shame, he snuck a peek at his backside in the mirror and could only remark that the view wasn't half bad.

 

Am I really ogling myself in this body? No. Bad Lee.

 

Shaking his head and blushing intensely, Lee swung the skin-gown over further covering his hindquarters and went to dig deeper into the wardrobe for something more suitable to wear. He found pairs of spandex shorts and nothing else. Signing discontentedly, he put on a pair. They hugged his backside, yet he appreciated the clothing all the same.

 

He picked out a black tank-top and a hoodie, a blue zip-up, from the wardrobe. Getting the tank-top over his head and fins was a chore, but it was doable. The tank-top itself has an opening for the his chest-horn and was loose and cozy. The hoodie did not.

 

Zipping up the hoodie, he looked at his reflection once more. The outfit was comical on his alien body. And kinda cute in a weird way. Feeling prepared, Lee went to tour the house more thoroughly. The hoodie provided warmth in the drafty home.

 

Beyond the atrium, connected by a hallway, was a dinning room, complete with a large table flanked by chairs. A crystal suspended by chains above gave off a soft light. Low hanging cabinets held an assortment of dinner and silverware. A basin of clear water lay in the far corner of the room. The table itself was sparse, with only a linen cloth covering and a pair of unlit candlesticks.

 

At the end of the hallway was a mudroom and a locked door, which was as stubborn and bare as the front. Flanking the dinning room was a kitchen. A large stove hugged one section of wall, while the one parallel had even more cabinets. These had food, or at least as far as Lee could tell. One had berries that could fit comfortably in his hand. Some were even larger.

 

Further investigation of the cabinets, he found other food items: loaves of bread, other fruits and vegetables, some packaged food and boxed stuff that Lee figured to be miscellaneous ingredients. Looking at food, Lee's stomached reminded him he hadn't eaten all morning.

 

Lee plucked a plump apple from a cabinet and bit in to it. Flavor exploded in his mouth as he savoured each bite. Tastiest apple I ever ate.

 

Greedily, he chowed down on two more before continuing his tour, feeling a bit better with a full stomach. Lee rounded back to the atrium through a small sitting room connected to the stove room.

 

Making his way back upstairs, he ventured past the waterfall fixture to come a pair of double doors. They opened into a room filled with books. Tall shelves dominated the walls. A hanging crystal hanged above, larger and giving off more light than its meager cousin down stairs illuminated the maze of books, scrolls and other parchments that littered the floor.

 

Lee flipped through one of the large tomes. The cover was featureless, but the pages were written in plain English. While some were written in strange runes, an even stranger collection of shapes, and in a series of dots in columns that Lee recognized as braille; to Lee's surprise, the majority were in English. He glossed the subject matter is each of the tomes to move on to others. Lee could always come back to examine their contents more thoroughly later. Right now, he need a way out of the house.

 

Another set of double doors were at the opposite end of the room. Lee clumsily navigated through the piles of books to reach them, nearing tripping several times and one time actually falling over before reaching the doors.

 

They were locked. Of course. Thought Lee, irritably.

 

Lee pilgrimaged back to the bed room. He started to rummage through the room in hopes of finding anything that might open any of the doors. He rifled through shelves and searched through drawers haphazardly, ignoring the mess he was making. Lee consciously considered cleaning up, but he deemed that future Lee's problem.

 

He spotted a silver pendant with a “L” carved into the medallion. Lee was sure it was nothing, but he found himself slipping it on anyways.

Books, diagrams with nonsensical etchings on them, scarves, ribbons and a few other everyday personal items was all Lee turned up. There was nothing he could find to help with the locked-door-problem.

 

Feeling lost, he plumped down on the bed. The sun continued to poor in, causing the hoodie to become slightly uncomfortable. But it was cozy, so Lee decided to bear it. Throughout his search of the house, he forgot about his biggest problem: missing work. From what he could see outside through the windows, every looked like Earth out there. Besides that, nothing was immediately familiar, and he doubted he was in the same area as he's home.

 

Lee looked down in concentration. His second biggest problem, his body, was quickly becoming more comfortable. It was scary just how little he noticed his new form while scurrying the house. He even remarked how easily he began to move, even if was still a strange feeling.

 

Leaning back into the bed, Lee began to go through the possible ways of escaping. Since the doors were out of the question and with no luck of finding any way to open them, Lee contemplated breaking the windows for his escape. The windows couldn't be open as they were built into the stone house. Lee reasoned with himself that the owner wouldn't mind too much when he perked up at the sound of a loud latch opening, followed by a door opening and closing, and then a voice calling out.

 

“L, you up?” The voice shouted.

 

Lee could hear small footsteps padding along on the tiles below. “I'm comin' up!” The voice shouted once more. Before Lee could decide if he would respond or not, the voice called out again, sounding a bit closer. “Don't answer if you don't mind!”

 

Lee did thought about answering the voice, but struggled to find his voice. Can I even talk in this body? Lee was to scared to find out. The anxiety of the approaching person was driving his mind in circles as what to do. Thankfully, Lee didn't to make a choice.

 

A soft purple light glowed from behind the door and it swung in, allowing a cream-coated cat with large purple ears and collar to stroll in. It regarded him and the mess in the room briefly before opening its mouth to speak.

 

“You havin' a nervous break down or somethin', L?” The cat smiled at him, swishing its tail teasingly as it was seemingly enjoyed whatever face he was making.

 

The cat gave a soft chuckle. “L, you're gonna wind up catching a bug if you don't shut your mouth,” it said. When Lee didn't respond, the cat asked out of concern and with a tilt of its head, “L, you alright?”

 

“What.” Lee finally found his voice.

 


End file.
